Guardian Morale
by Setaro's Stardust
Summary: Death is hard to cope with, however maybe someone "Different" can help with that. Oneshot


**This takes place after the AWOL ending (For those of you who don't know what the AWOL ending is, it's when Riou decides to abandon the army with Nanami and run away in the night, the result is that Ridley is killed) **

* * *

He'd been in bed all day, the depression was getting to him, and he knew it.

But he didn't care

His uncle had been killed, he'd considered leaving the Orange army, but if it wasn't for his brother he would have gotten up and left. The one commanding the army Riou, had left in the night.

What was the point in being here anymore? The answer?

_There was no point. _

A loud banging echoed throughout his room in where he was sleeping, he didn't bother answering it.

"Gabocha stop moping all day and get out of your room for once, it's been 2 days!" Gengen shouted outside. Gabocha refused.

He was angry at Riou, for it was his fault that his uncle had been killed, despite argument with his comrades he still left the army, leaving Boris, his cousin, to take over the spot his uncle had resided in.

"No." replied Gabocha as he just sat there in bed looking at the wall, he didn't want to come out all, and he didn't care what Gengen thought of him anymore.

"Fine then, I'll leave you in here" Gengen countered. That was fine with Gabocha, he didn't want to come out, and at last Gengen had left his brother at peace in his own room.

"_You should move on, it may hurt, but think of the others around you that are suffering more than you are" _

"Who's there!" Gabocha snapped, he quickly looked around, but to his dismay, no one was there.

A small flash of light suddenly appeared, and then quickly subsided to reveal a small blue and white dog. The dog had white circles above his eyes and had a kind smile on his muzzle.

"Who, in the _**World**_ are _YOU?_" Gabocha snapped

"Do you greet everyone you meet like this?" The dog asked

Gabocha reached for his slingshot, "I won't ask again, now who're you?" Gabocha snapped again

"You should calm down, there's no need to be hostile" The dog said

"No need to be hostile? You just appeared out of nowhere and you ask me not to be hostile?" Gabocha barked

"Yes." The dog replied with a kind, calm voice

"Fine!" Gabocha replied, he was so furious right now, he threw his slingshot against the wall, a loud bang echoed in the room.

Finally, Gabocha took a deep breath, and then exhaled. He folded his arms "My name is Gabocha, what's yours"

"Nice to see you've calmed down Gabocha, my name is Weed" Weed said.

"Okay then Weed, what do you want" Gabocha asked bluntly. "To try and see what's the matter" Weed replied. "Wh-_**WHAT'S THE MATTER?"**_ Gabocha shouted out. "_**MY PROBLEM IS THAT MY UNCLE IS DEAD BECAUSE OUR COMMANDER ABANDONED US!" **_Gabocha shouted out again, furious that Weed couldn't see what his problem was

"Aren't you being a bit unfair? I mean look at your brother and your cousin, how do you think their trying to cope with it?" Weed replied. Gabocha opened up his mouth to try and counter that, but he quickly shut it when he realized something.

He was in the wrong.

Gabocha put a hand on his face, and closed his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" Weed asked. "No… Not really" Gabocha replied. How could he have been so selfish? His brother Gengen was desperately trying to help him and he shut him away.

Also, Boris must be going through a lot worse, considering the fact that, his father had just died. Boris had a lot of courage to come here, even though deep inside Gabocha knew.

_Boris was tearing himself apart. _

"It doesn't have to be like this" Weed said. Gabocha looked at him deep in the eyes.

Inside he could see Weed had been through a lot worse then he had, yet he was calm and kind to him.

Gabocha walked over to where he had threw his slingshot, he picked it up and looked at it, the slingshot and Weed were symbolizing something to him

_Never give up, keep moving forward, no matter what the problem _

Gabocha understood now what he had to do, he walked over to his door, and twisted it open, but he realized he forgot to thank Weed, he turned around and got ready.

However, all Gabocha saw were Cherry Blossoms on the floor.

* * *

**The Title Guardian Morale came to me random actually, Gabocha lost his morale to keep going, so Weed acted like a Guardian to him and gave him what he needed. **

**(I'll still keep working on "An Unexpected Hero" so don't worry if you were hoping for another chapter, this was just to cope for my writer's block, and I actually finished watching Ginga Densetsu Weed so I thought of something) **


End file.
